Mrs Souh?
by Anrita
Summary: It was a usual stormy night, so Haruhi decided to write some stuff. But it ended up blowing up in her face, find out why.


Konnichiwa! This is my First Ouran fanfic and It's sorta bad, well read and review!

* * *

" " saying

_thinking _

lyrics

narrator

( ) parenthesis

(line goes here)

On a late stormy night, Haruhi was listening to the host club soundtrack ( to help drown out the thunder) a certain annoying blonde had given her.

:Flashback:

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said joyfully. "Nani1?" she said not really interested. "I want you to listen to this soundtrack that we ma-" "No." She said bluntly. She looked over and saw Tamaki in a dark corner sobbing. sigh "Fine, but I'm not keeping-" "Really?!" he said with sparkles in his eye. " Bravo! Mon ami! Mon ami! Yahoo!" he yelled, jumping up and down. _Damn, he recovers quickly_.

:End Flashback:

itsumi wa kami ga boku wo utsukushiku tsukatta koto… _hmm, he's not that bad_; she thought smiling then looked at the expensive cd player that Hikaru had given her. _Damn rich bastards_. She got up and looked out the window, "it doesn't look like it'll clear up soon." She sat down again and thought of another flashback.

:Flashback:

"Haruhi! Will you try on this outfit our mother made?" the twins said in unison "Are1, what is it?" Haruhi turned to face them. "A wedding dress..." Hearing that, Tamaki began to fantasize.

:Fantasy:

Haruhi appears infront of him in the violet lacy wedding dress. "It's bad to see the bride before the wedding." She said giggling. "It doesn't matter for we will be joined in holy matrimony, and become Mr. and Mrs. Souh." He said grasping her hand. "Oh! Tamaki-sempai4!" She said as he spun her around the room.

:End Fantasy:

"No!" Haruhi yelled, "Haruhi! You must wear it." Tamaki said, holding up the dress, grabbing her shoulder. "Hell no!" she shouted. "Okaa-san2! Haruhi is speaking such foul language!" he said sobbing. "Talking back to your upperclassmen, your debt will be raised 20,000 yen3." Kyouya said with an evil grin.

:End Flashback:

Souh Haruhi7, heh." Grabbing a notebook, she jot down the name in permanent marker, "what am I doing!?" just as she was about to cross it off, she began to doze off and drifted into slumber.

The next morning she quickly sat up and turned towards the clock, "Ah! I'm late" She said quickly putting on her uniform and heading out the door. Finally reaching the class before the bell, she stopped to catch her breath. She looked over at the class who seemed to be looking at her a bit shocked. "nani?" she said confused. "Your forehead…" The twins said in unison. Grabbing one of the girls mirrors the twins showed her, her forehead, "N-Nani!!!" quickly she ran to the girl-er boys bathroom to try and wash it off. "Of all things, why permanent marker!" The bathroom door swung open, she turned around to find herself face to face with the person she least wanted to see at the moment! "T-Tamaki!" Haruhi stuttered, heart beating a mile a minute. "H-Haruhi! What are you doing in the men's bathroom?" He said dumbfounded. "Well, I sort of am a guy." She said, trying to hide her forehead. He start to walk towards her and said, "Oh, that's right. Well what are you doing in he…" suddenly he found himself tripping on a banana peel and landing right on top of Haruhi. Where did this banana peel come from??

:1 hour earlier:

" Hikaru, we're going to be late!" Kaoru said. " Go on without me, I just need to throw this away." Hikaru said entering the bathroom. Throwing the banana peel like a basketball, he missed the trash, " oh well, only an idiot wouldn't see that." He exited the bathroom, " Hikaru!" Yelled Kaoru. " I told you to go without me." he said walking up to him. " I'll never leave you, Hikaru." Hugging his brother, holding his chin near his face, Hikaru said softly. "Kaoru, arrigato..." fan girls scream

:the Present Hour:

Looking down at the person below him, Tamaki said blushing, "Haruhi, are you ok?" "I-I'm fine." Looking up at Tamaki, she saw he noticed something. "what is that?" he said pushing her bangs away to see. _Oh no, he'll notice_. Finally coming to, his face turns a darker shade of red. "S-Souh H-Haruhi?" Tamaki said stuttering. " I-I can explain, you see I wrote it down a piece of paper a-and I fell asleep-" That's all she could say before she choked up. She watched him as he stood up, back facing her, and started to walk near the door. "Wait!" she said getting up and turning him to face her. His face, his eyes, were flooding with tears. This was different from his normal crying, she stood there wide eyed. "So that's it! It was only a mistake, it didn't mean anything!" he said, his eyes over flowing with tears. Her expression softened, slowly she reached up and pressed her lips to his. He stood there wide eyed and then realizing what she had unconsciously done, "G-Gomen! I-I didn't mean to do tha-" Before she could finish he had brought his lips to hers, shocked at first she had closed her eyes and kissed back. "Gotcha." the twins said in unison. They broke apart looking at the twins with a camera in hand. "This'll be great for the Host Club magazine, yaoi edition." They said with an evil grin, staring at the blushing couple. " hi-ta-CHIN!" Tamaki yelled before chasing after them. sigh _What have I gotten myself in to._

**OWARI**

* * *

1. Nani/Are: mean what or huh? Are is pronounced areh

2. okaa-san: means mother

3.20,000 yen: $200

4.–sempai: Upperclassmen

5.arrigato: Thank You

6.Gomen: Sorry

7.'Souh Haruhi': in Japan the family name is used first then your name

This was fun doing but the end is complete and total crap. Excuse my foul language. But I had made the ending rather quickly so, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave comments!


End file.
